It Could Be Worse
by yourfaithfulsidekick
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Michelangelo attempts to take care of big brother Raph! Leaving a bed-ridden Raphael to realize just how much his little brother cares about him.


**A**uthor's **N**ote: Hi, guys! This was a gift I made for a fellow tumblr user during the TMNT2012 Gift Exchange for Valentine's Day! This is my work, so, no I'm not stealing it from anyone-! You can go to my tumblr to verify! Haha! ANYWHO- It's just a cute little one-shot about bromances! More specifically between Mikey and Raph! GOTTA LOVE THE BRO-OTP MOMETS- gahh bro moments just rip my heart to shreds. I hope you all enjoy it! ^.^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT nor the song lyrics "Nobody Else But You" from the _Goofy Movie_

….

It Could Be Worse

…

"**Still whatever mess I land in, you're always understandin', nobody else but you." (A Goofy Movie)**

…

_Today is finally the day! After months and months and months of waiting…_

_MY NEW COMIC BOOK SERIES IS COMING OUT!_

_Now…where is issue #34?_

Fifteen-year-old Michelangelo sprung from his bed, his newfound energy giving him an even bigger smile across his face. Quickly pulling his covers over his bed, Mikey tossed his pillows from the floor back on top of his sheets. He grabbed his vibrant orange bandana, tying it just enough so that the two small end-tails are left hanging. His smile stretched from ear to ear. Yes! Today was going to be the best day of his young life.

Michelangelo glanced over to his desk, which was covered with comic books and some of his sketches. He bit his lip as he scrambled through the pages. "Where the shell **is** it?"

"Where's what, Mikey?"

"AH!" Startled by the new voice, Michelangelo jumped back a few steps. Realizing who the voice was, Mikey laughed at his own scare. "Oh, Donnie, its just you! Shouldn't you be heading out soon with Leo?"

"I **was**heading out until a certain someone decided to catch himself a really nasty cold," Donatello crossed his arms, sighing, his voice stinging with bitterness. "And a strep throat and a fever after I told him a million times he shouldn't push himself."

Michelangelo offered a small smile and a shrug. It was no surprise that his brother pushed himself up and beyond his limits. This- though it happened quite often- used to make him feel kinda bad for his perfectionist brother. Putting his thoughts of his brother's habits aside, Mikey replied, scoffing, "Geez, did you honestly think that Leo would listen to you? You know how he is with his training-!"

"Its Raph, you shell-brain!" Donatello barked, rolled his pale brown eyes. Grabbing one of Mikey's comic books, Donnie rolled the thick pages into a roll and smacked his youngest brother upside the head with it. Ignoring Mikey's girlish squeak at the sudden attack, Donnie tossed the comic back on the table and began making his way out of his room. Before stepping foot outside of Mikey's room, Donnie stated, "He's under lockdown in the living room until I get back."

"And you coming in here and assaulting me is because…?"

"Oh, that was just for a stress reliever." Donatello chuckled, unable to hide his small smile. His smile then twisted back into a frown, his brow scrunched together. "Raph's on bed rest until Leo and I get back. I need to pick up some more pieces at the junk yard leaving you, unfortunately for Raph, to…babysit until I get back."

"ME?" Michelangelo boomed, his eyes wide with a tint of mischief. Both Leo _and _Donnie not going to be around for the majority of the night? With Raph being sick, that means he won't be able to beat the shell out of him! A part of Mikey felt pretty bad for thinking that, considering his big bro _is _totally sick. But- still! Mikey couldn't stop the rush of possibilities that came into his head. Oh yes, he will get a kick out of this for sure.

Smiling bright and confidently, Mikey gave his brother a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don'tca worry for a sec, Donnie! Raphie won't leave my sight for a second!" Gleefully skipping his way down to the living room, Mikey pushed out any of his brother's pleas for mercy on his brother- after all- since when could he be in charge of his big brother without getting the shell beaten out of him?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_If I have to watch yet another episode, I'm going to loose my mind. How the shell does he __**sit **__through this lame show? _Buried in blankets, cold face-cloths, and surrounded by empty cough drop wrappers, Raphael chewed his ice-chips bitterly. If there was one thing worse then missing his chance at going topside- it was being sick. Donnie insisted that Raphael caught it from not having much sleep the past few nights, but Raph knew better. All because of-!

"Ohhhhhh Raphiiieeee!"

_On second thought, that Space Heroes re-run doesn't sound too bad. _

Much to Raphael's dismay, his little brother busted through the door and bounced his way over to his bedside. Raphael scowled as Mikey began inspecting his brother; removing his cold cloth and putting it back on his forehead, un-tucking his sheets and tucking them back in tighter- Raph just about had it. Slapping Mikey's hand away from him, Raph rolled over so that his shell faced his brother. "Whatda want? Don't you have someone **else** to bug, shell-brain?"

"Nope! I gotta make sure you stay put here until Donnie and Leo come back!" Plopping himself at the other end of the couch, Mikey smiled from ear to ear. Legs crossed, his eyes focused straight on his brother's he pulled out a notepad and a pen. Clearing his throat he spoke, in his best professional voice possible, "Now tell me, Raphael. What are your symptoms?"

This was the last thing he needed- playing doctor with his baby brother. Once you get an idea into Mikey's head, he'll never stop! A wave of nausea rushed over him as he curled up against the pillows and his sheets. Shutting his eyes, Raphael struggled to lock the world- well, Mikey- away. "Annoyance, frustration, and really frinkin' irritable."

"Uh-huh," Mikey scribbled a few notes on his paper, tapping the pen against his check. "Yup. I'm afraid I've got your diagnostic, Mr. Raphael Hamato."

_I'll give __**you **__a diagnostic-! _Struggling to do the breathing exercises Sensei taught him, Raphael couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips. All he wanted to do was sleep the pain away. Mikey should know better then to test his brother in his state. No. Scratch that. That's exactly **why **he's doing it-!

Humming the _Jaws _theme song, Michelangelo slowly lifted the notepad away from his face. Reaching closer and closer to Raphael his voice raising an octave higher as he reached closer and closer to his brother. Finally in close range to his brother, he waited in silence for a moment. Then finally erupted. "STREP THROAT-!"

"Gee," Raphael mumbled under the pillow. "Figured that out all by yourself now did ya?"

"Well, it takes a certain kind of professional to figure this kinda stuff out-!"

"Ya mean Donnie."

"Bingo."

Mikey watched as his big brother tossed and turned underneath his sheets. He had to do **something **to help his big brother feel better. Besides his sudden illness, Raph has been very…well, quiet. His verbal, hot-tempered, big bro was silent. Too silent for Mikey's liking. He had to do something to get his brother's mind off of his illness.

Jumping out of his seat, he made a dash for his room. Hearing the pitter-patter of his feet, Raph was surprised at the sudden disappearance of his little brother. Breathing a sigh of relief, he was finally content with the peace and quiet in the lair. His eyes grew heavier. He felt a wave of heat hit him hard. Everything ached, his throat felt like it was on fire. But he's felt worse- much worse. All he wanted to do was sleep, get his mind off his illness. Force the memories of what happened earlier in the week out of his mind. The fights with Leo, failing Donnie and Mikey in leading the fight against Snakeweed, watching Mikey get thrown head first into the concrete wall-.

"Raphie-!" Mikey cried out, plopping himself on the floor beside Raphael on the couch. His back still turned to his brother, Raphael lifted his head slightly out of the sheets to see what his brother had in store for him. Mikey leaned his head against his brother's shell and looked up at him with his baby blue eyes, his smile stretching from ear to ear (if visible). "I got your favorite magazine! I know you can't really read it cause' you're sick and all, but I'll read you it if you want!"

"I'm sick, not blind, shell-brain." Raphael mumbled, facing his head back toward the couch. All he wanted to do was sleep. Why was Mikey still hanging around him like a mother hen?

"Uhm...How about we watch your favorite movie? OH- we can do some arts and crafts! OR- we can play _Monopoly_!"

"No!" Raphael moaned, clutching the sheets closer to his body. "!"

"But-!" Before Michelangelo could protest, he felt a steady hand clench his shoulder. "Raphael needs as much rest as he can, my son."

"But, Master Splinter!" Mikey whined, his eyes from his father to brother. "D-Donnie put me in charge of taking care of Raph! I didn't even get a chance to make him some pizza noodle soup or take his temperature or read him one of my comics-!"

"You can do all those things for your brother **after **he gets some rest." Gently leading his youngest out of the living room, a small smile escaped his lips. He understood Michelangelo's wishes to help his brother, even if his methods were…not quite what Raphael needed at this time.

Mikey looked over his shoulder, taking one last glance over at Raph. A part of him understood why Raph needed to be alone, but being all sick and alone…No one deserves that! Ever since that brawl with Snakeweed, Raph has been acting more quiet than usual. Pushing that thought aside, he slumped himself back into his room. Flipping through his old comic books, Mikey attempted to get his brother off of his mind.

_Poor, Raph! I got to do something for him! I can't just sit around here until he wakes up! _Snapping his fingers, he smiled as an idea shot through his head. He knew exactly how to make his big brother feel better-! At least, in the best way he could!

Picking up his shell cell, he dialed April's number. "April? Hey! It's Mikey! Remember that new comic book I wanted you to pick up for me? Can you- uh- get me something else instead…?"

…

He welcomed sleep like an old friend. Last night was probably the worst for him. His nose felt like there were two cotton puffs inside of it, his throat clawed at him with pain. His head pounded at any little noise that echoed in the lair.

And it hasn't in a while.

Peeking his head out from under the sheets, the lights were dim around the lair. A low hum echoed throughout the living area, _Space Heroes_ playing softly in the background. Raphael searched around for his tissue box around the covers. Suddenly, something small caught his eye. Resting on his side table, besides the lost tissue box, was a cup of ice-chips and a small note.

Rubbing his eyes to adjust to the dimness, he picked up the note…

_Dear Raph,_

_I'm sorry I got you sick. I didn't think dumping sewer water on you while you were sleeping would make you cough like an old man and sleep like a baby- BUT I BOUGHT YOU YOUR FAVORITE MAGAZINE! (aka: April got it for me) BUT I THOUGHT OF YOU! Er- sorry for writing so big- BUT I GOT YOU SOME MORE ICE CUBES TOO (aka: don't worry, I made sure they weren't the freezing ones that can make your tongue turn into an icicle- I hope…yeah…maybe you shouldn't eat those). Also, I know it's crummy to be sick, so I left Mr. Teddy to keep you company! ^.^_

"That, idiot." Looking at his side, he found Mikey's (still wrapped in duck tape) teddy bear. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of his shell-brain brother. His smile slowly faded as he thought back on what had occurred a few nights ago. How his brother never even mentioned the attack, how when he awoke from unconsciousness and acted like nothing happened…Just how could his little brother look past what he had done.

But, then again, that's just…Mikey. Never holding a grudge against anyone, always giving people second chances. Of course Mikey wouldn't bring up the fight. Mikey smiled his brightest when his brothers were happy. Mikey pushes himself to his limits to help people like Leatherhead feel like he matters. Mikey just…cares.

Picking up Mikey's teddy bear, Raph hesitantly looked around the room before tucking it under his arm…

His throat still hurt him.

His felt like his head was going to explode at any second.

He couldn't feel his nose.

There were probably hundreds of tissues surrounding him.

Small footsteps quickly filled the silence of the room. Afraid that it was Leo or Don, he hid the small bear under his arm. God forbid his brothers saw him with that thing- he'll never hear the end of it.

Expecting to hear Donnie's tool kit opening, or Leo's _Space Heroes _go on full blast, Raphael suddenly felt the wool blanket be pulled over his shell. Then, it was tucked into his sides. He felt a small kiss on the top of his head.

"Feel better, Raphie. I love you!" He could tell his little brother was smiling as Mikey gave him a quick hug. Then the pitter-patter of footsteps was loud again as he rushed out of the room once again.

He feels like death.

He can't swallow anything cold without a sting in his throat.

Every now and then, he feels as if he'll throw up anything he's eaten.

His coughs make his whole body jerk.

A smile stretched across his face as he gave the Teddy bear a squeeze under his sheets.

After all…

It could be worse.


End file.
